The Life Of A Bearer
by Kytemercer96
Summary: This is about a boy named Kyte...just read the story xD
1. Chapter 1

The story begins with a boy named Kyte he was born in a dark world before the universe we know today even existed...he was sent to Earth through a hole that was created when the Big Bang happened. When he landed on Earth he struggled to survive but was picked up by two strangers who had a newborn daughter they grew up like siblings but Kyte was always different he loved fighting but rarely got into fights. As he grew up he grew black spikey hair and he also got new clothes. A Black jacket, black shoes with white laces, blue jeans, and a small amulet around his neck. This story will begin with Kyte turning Eighteen Years old.

Kyte looked around his neighborhood noticing the kids on his street trying to pick up his sister he walked over to them,

"Hey what are you guys doing to my sister?" asked Kyte looking at the boys

"We're asking her out to prom doofus got a problem?" responded one of the boys who pulled out a small handgun and pointed it at Kyte,

"Now if you would back up slowly" said the boy with the gun, Kyte looked at the boy for some reason he wasn't threatened by the small gun the boy said once again "I said Back up slowly",

"I heard you the first time and no I won't move" said Kyte as the boy cocked the gun ready to fire, Kyte's sister looked scared she moved away but was blocked by two boys, "Your going to shoot me? For real just because i asked?" asked Kyte

"Yea i am...sorry, Kyte" said the boy as he shot the gun a hole was put through Kyte, all of a sudden Kyte's eyes went blank as he fell backwards but suddenly he stopped...

(CLIFF HANGER!)


	2. Chapter 2

Kyte went back to his feet the hole in his chest was gone his skin had grown back he looked at the boy he smirked his eyes glowing white he moved towards the boy who shot two more times, Kyte dodged the bullets his speed was incredible.

"You won't be able to hit me...im not human" said Kyte as he now was infront of the boy he grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him up and turned to the right cars and buildings were in this direction

"What are you going to do to me?" asked The boy sounding scared he was trembling.

"Im going to throw you into a car…." said Kyte as he pulled back the boy was now right infront of his face "Bye, Bye" said Kyte he pushed his hand forward and let go of the boy he flew into a car and made it slide across the street all his bones were broken and blood was coming from his mouth.

The other boys ran from the area, Kyte's sister looked at Kyte who collapsed she took him to their house.

Kyte woke up the next day he sat up on the couch and looked around his sister was asleep on the loveseat he smiled he walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat, a couple minutes later he walked back out and sat down on the couch in the same spot. Kyte turned on the TV his face was on the screen

"Oh no…" said Kyte he grabbed his phone and dialed a number "Hey, i need your help" said Kyte into the phone a voice spoke back "About time you called I'll be there in about a week, just hold on till i get there" said the voice, Kyte turned off the phone and ran upstairs he started to pack his things. He packed some extra clothes and also some supplies he wanted, he brung a charger for his phone, but also he brought a pouch along with him. He closed the bag he was taking there were two bags he put somethings in the other bag and closed it and put it under his bed. He looked around the room and grabbed his multi-tool that was sitting on his dresser he shut and locked his door.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later…

Kyte stepped outside his sister was taking a shower. As he stood outside he took one good look at his house and took a photo with his phone. He heard a car stop behind him a girl got out and looked at him,

"Come on Kyte, it's nice to see you again" said the Girl as Kyte ran over and got into the car. The girl got in and sped off out of town,

"Uh, Kate how's it going?" asked Kyte as Kate looked at him,

"It's been nice, so you killed somebody, but you only remember getting shot and waking up with no injury?" asked Kate in a curious tone. Kyte hesitated before he finally spoke,

"Yea, it's all a mystery to me"

Kyte noticed they were in the mountains and smiled,

"I knew you would like it after all your parents and my parents brought us here and bought the cabin up here" said Kate as Kyte nodded they stopped at a gate which opened up they drove through. The gate closed behind them, they pulled into a garage and got out Kyte ran into the house he went upstairs and unpacked his belongings in his old room. Kyte sat down on his bed and smiled. He felt safe, he smelled something it smelled like his mother's cooking he turned on the TV and saw his face again he listened in,

"Great" said Kyte as he heard them talking about his bounty. Kyte jumped up when he heard the shower turn on since it was right next door to his room he got up and opened his bedroom door and walked downstairs. He saw two plates he took one and sat down in the living room and began to eat.


End file.
